


I Miss You

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne's boyfriend Ramsay knows Jeyne has had a crush on Sansa since childhood. He orders her to seduce Sansa.</p><p>It doesn't take much convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Jeyne is trembling and nervous when Sansa opens the door. Ramsay’s words are a constant buzz in the back of her head. _I want you to put your mouth on her. Make her like it._ Jeyne knew she has to obey him, but a small part of her thinks ‘ _you’re a liar, you’ve wanted Sansa since you were a little girl.’_ Sansa invited her in with a smile, not realizing Jeyne’s plans, her orders. Jeyne nearly loses her resolve at how pretty Sansa looks, wearing nothing but a white silk robe that barely covers her ass, her pretty red hair still damp from the shower.  Jeyne has seen her in that robe a hundred times, but this time seems to hit her harder than expected. An excited warmth spreads from the pit of her belly and leaves her tingling and warm.

“I’ve missed you, Jeyne…” Sansa admitted softly as Jeyne stepped inside, heading over to the fireplace. Jeyne is wearing her pajamas under her long coat — the white ones Ramsay likes, white silk and lace. She slipped out of her shoes and coat — Sansa smiled, not thinking anything of it, though Jeyne’s heart skips when she swears Sansa’s eyes roam over her body. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Jeyne finally replied, sitting on the rug beside the fire with Sansa. She dared to lean her head into Sansa’s shoulder, one of the straps of her nightgown slipping off one shoulder. She doesn’t try to adjust it. Sansa seems to blush, her head leaning against Jeyne’s.

Things are different tonight. Sansa seems to sense it too, her face flushed with heat, lashes lowered, almost bashful. Jeyne doesn’t know if it’s Ramsay’s orders that make her bold, or her own desire — but she slides a hand up the inside of Sansa’s thigh, under the robe to brush the inside of her leg. “I…I missed you so much.” Jeyne whispered, turning her head, her lips brushing down Sansa’s pale throat.

Her heart was pounding a steady drumbeat in her ears, fear of rejection like a poison in her blood — until she felt Sansa’s thighs subtly shift further apart, her eyes focused on Jeyne. The air seemed hot between them, and Jeyne didn’t dare speak. Instead, she grasped the thin tie holding Sansa’s robe together and pulled it loose, the fabric sliding open enough for Jeyne to see the delicate curve of Sansa’s breasts.  Meeting Sansa’s eyes, she pulled the robe off of her shoulder, the white fabric pooling at her hips, still covering where Jeyne’s fingers were gently stroking the skin of her soft thighs. 

“You’re…you’re so pretty, Sansa.” Jeyne whispered, trying to keep herself going, to keep from losing her nerve. She bowed her head, kissing softly down her chest, following the curve of her breast with her lips, feeling a throb of heat when Sansa inhaled sharply in anticipation. “I’ve wanted to…to touch you like this, for a long time.” Jeyne admitted, her breath hot on the tip of a nipple. She could see Sansa’s nipples go erect in her excitement, and she moaned softly, taking one between her lips and suckling softly.

Sansa’s back arched, the gentle suction raising goosebumps all along her skin, sending shivers up her spine. It was a gentle kind of pleasure that only served to fuel the growing embers of excitement that were pooling in her belly, making her feel sticky and wet between her legs, so close to where Jeyne’s hand was teasing.  “J-Jeyne,” Sansa gasped softly, biting her lip against a soft gasp when Jeyne’s teeth teased the tip of her nipple. When she drew back, the air felt cold in comparison to the warm heat of Jeyne’s mouth, and she found herself trying to follow Jeyne’s mouth as it left her, to her embarrassment. Though Jeyne just seemed pleased, smiling at her and brushing her lips against the breast she’d neglected, her warm lips suckling at Sansa’s nipple like a hungry babe.

“A-ah, Jeyne…” Sansa was breathing harder now, her skin growing slightly damp with sweat. No one had ever touched Sansa this way before — she had thought it might be a man, or perhaps her husband, but those thoughts left her with Jeyne’s mouth on her now, soft and sweet and tempting. Sansa wanted more. She wanted to see where Jeyne would take her. 

When Jeyne’s mouth pulled back, Sansa was shivering, her nipples aching and hard. Jeyne licked her lips, watching Sansa’s face before she slid her fingers higher up between her legs, fingertips brushing her warm sex. Sansa couldn’t help but jump and shiver a little, letting out a high whining noise she hadn’t known she was capable of making.  

“You’re so wet,” Jeyne breathed, sounding as breathless and pleased as Sansa felt.  Then Jeyne’s fingers were rubbing through her wetness, stroking through her folds, over her clit without pressing inside. Sansa couldn’t help but blush, stuttering an apology that only seemed to make Jeyne laugh softly. “No…No, you’re wet because…because you like this.” Jeyne lowered her head to suck a nipple into her mouth again, and Sansa felt like she forgot how to breathe. 

Sansa lost track of when exactly she’d spread her legs so wide, or when she’d started arching her hips towards Jeyne’s fingers. She felt like a _dog_ , humping needily into the contact of Jeyne’s hands and mouth, but Jeyne was moaning softly against her skin, so Sansa pushed the shame of it away. Everything Jeyne did made her feel hot and warm inside, her thighs trembling. “Jeyne, please…” Sansa heard herself say, panting — though she didn’t know what she was asking for, what she needed. All it seemed to do was make Jeyne pull away, making Sansa whimper in protest.

“S-shh.” Jeyne breathed, her voice breathy, though most of the nervousness had faded. “Just let me…” Jeyne gently pushed Sansa to lay on her back, her robe spilling out beneath her. Jeyne’s fingers curled on her thighs and spread them apart so she could lay between them, making Sansa flush, feeling exposed. Sansa covered her own eyes with her forearm. 

“T-This is embarrassing…” Sansa whined softly. Jeyne shook her head and shushed her softly, stroking comforting fingers up and down her thighs. 

“No,” Jeyne said softly. “No. You’re…you’re beautiful, Sansa. I told you…I’ve always wanted to see you like this.” She pressed a shy kiss against the inside of Sansa’s thigh, making a pleased sort of sound when Sansa’s legs fell open wider in response. “You’re so pretty…and you’re — you’re wet, and flushed…for me.” Jeyne wet her lips before lowering her mouth to lap at Sansa’s clit, fingers pressing into her thighs as Sansa’s hips jerked up and she whined.

“J-Jeyne! Oh…ohh, gods, Jeyne…” Sansa’s hands fell to her sides, fingers curling on the rug beneath her. She could barely hear anything outside of her own heavy breathing, her focus narrowed down to Jeyne’s mouth as she licked her. Her tongue seemed to alternate between gentle pressure over her clit and pressing inside of her, her jaw flexing as she pressed it deep. Sansa arched her back, one hand coming down to grip Jeyne’s hair. 

“Jeyne…A-ah! Deep….you’re…ah, d-deep…” It was just her _tongue_ , but it felt like Jeyne was trying to — to _fuck_ her with it, and Sansa could do no more than rock her hips helplessly towards Jeyne’s warm mouth and tongue. Then her lips closed around Sansa’s clit, and Sansa arched, remembering how it had felt when Jeyne had sucked on her nipples. “Please, please…” She found herself saying. Jeyne didn’t fail to provide what she was begging for so desperately.

The suction was soft at first, gentle, giving Sansa time to get used to the rhythm, the gentle pressure of being teased in such an intimate place. Then Jeyne sucked harder, hungrier, until Sansa was gasping and gripping her hair, crying out her name. Her hips were straining upwards now, a tingling feeling building between her legs as Jeyne pleasured her. “A-ah— _Jeyne!_ ” Sansa cried, her thighs trembling as she bucked upwards, pleasure cresting as she climaxed. She’d never felt this way before — never felt this good, shaking and ruined as Jeyne lapped softly at her sex as she came down from the high. Sansa whimpered and twitched, sensitive, but didn’t stop her. It felt too good to stop.

When Jeyne finally pulled back and sat up, leaning over her, Sansa was the one to bridge the gap between them. The kiss was soft and wet, unfamiliar, and Sansa could taste herself on Jeyne. But rather than feeling dirty, it only seemed to further spark the desire Jeyne had woken in her. Pulling back, Sansa sat up, trembling as she leaned against Jeyne, her forehead against her friend’s shoulder. “We…we should shower.” Sansa whispered, her face still flushed. 

Jeyne blushed too, and nodded. Still emboldened by her success, she brushed her lips against Sansa’s ear. “And then I’ll take you to bed..and do that again.” Jeyne whispered. 

Sansa’s flush deepened and she let out a quiet little moaning sound. “Only….only after I do it to you.” She murmured, surprising Jeyne and making her finally blush, too.


End file.
